Fuego y Hielo
by SatSly
Summary: Hay veces que estudiar hasta altas horas de la noche no es lo mas prudente, pero hay otras veces que puede tener interesantes resultados.


**N/A: Hola a todos! pues esto es algo distinto de lo que acostumbro escribir, pero anoche hacia mucho frio y se me ocurrio esta historia, espero les agrade n.n **

**Es un posible Ginny/Hermione, asi que ya saben, si no les agradan ese tipo de cosas, no lean :3.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter solo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling! *-* ella es genial.**

* * *

Una ola de frio azotaba Gran Bretaña, una como no se había visto en años, tal como ocurria en el mundo mágico; al menos así era fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts, la renombrada escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Era casi media noche dentro del castillo y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía. los últimos alumnos se marchaban somnolientos a sus camas correspondientes, el clima no daba para quedarse a conversar como solían hacerlo. La nieve cubría de blanco el paisaje que podía verse desde los grandes ventanales del lugar, solo unas velas encendidas sobre la mesa de centro que estaba junto a la chimenea alumbraban el lugar. En sus sillones había una chica, la única chica que seguía estudiando a esa hora; Hermione Granger. Parecía incómoda, como absorbida por los cojines pero aun así leía a la luz de las velas flotantes por la habitación.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –Preguntó una voz familiar y apagada, que parecía intentar no incomodar al resto de chicos que querían conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, la hija de muggles no respondió; parecía estar muy concentrada, absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces, bajando las escaleras se acercó sigilosamente, como lo haria una serpiente, evitando que cualquier sonido fuese emitido, era la peliroja quien tenía una intención secreta para moverse con tal cautela. Lentamente caminó hasta que se hayo tras la espalda de la joven estudiosa y susurró nuevamente, esta vez en su oído _"¿qué haces aquí?"_ claro que esta vez, obtuvo toda la atención de la pelicastaña quien soltó un grito agudo que ágilmente Ginny silenció poniendo sus manos sobre la boca de la otra leona.

"_Tranquila, solo soy yo Ginevra Weasley, te aseguro que no te asesinare_" dijo con una risita ahogada y esperó a que la otra se calmara para sacarle las manos de encima.

"¿_Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Podrías haberme matado del susto_!" le regañó la amiga inseparable de Harry, a lo que Ginny respondió con un tono similar _"¿Cómo se te ocurre estar levantada a esta hora? ¡Podrías morir de hipotermia aquí_!" intento poner una cara seria, imitando la que su amiga poseía, mas fallo al no poder contener su propia risa.

Las velas que aún flotaban por el lugar estaban siendo consumidas casi por completo y ambas muchachas eran iluminadas vagamente por la chimenea. Ginny se adelantó y rodeo el sillón hasta quedar de frente a la chica de cabello rizado. "_Oh, vamos a la cama. El estudio no puede ser más importante que descansar_" –Le dice mientras le toma una mano, obligándola a ponerse de pie, pero lo único que consigue es que un libro que tenía en sus muslos caiga al suelo, y que Hermione oponga resistencia.

"_No puedo, he estudiado Runas antiguas en cama y me reclaman por la luz. Después de todo, tienen razón…si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo; la noche está hecha para dormir…"_ –La pellirroja enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa a medio lado, mezcla de incredulidad y picardía-

_"La noche está hecha para dormir_" –repitió la Weasley-_"y entonces digame usted señorita responsable, ¿por qué sigues despierta? Jaja te cotradices"_ – las palabras de la más pequeña provocaron que Hermione se sonrojase tanto que podía fácilmente confudirse con el pelo de su acompañante, por lo que respodió con la voz un poco alterada _" Es que no dejaste que terminara….La noche está hecha para dormir, sin embargo y bajo estas circunstancias….es de vital importancia que estudie porque…"_ –

sin embargo Ginny parecía no prestarle atención (deliberadamente), se agachó para recoger el libro que se hallaba en el suelo y la miró fijamente –"_Hermi, siempre vas a tener excusas para estudiar_" dijo con una sonrisa jovial y despreocupada- "_lo importante es que descanses de todas maneras, así que vamos_" –la volvió a invitar. Pero Granger era terca cuando se trataba de cumplir sus metas autoimpuestas, razón por la cual volvió a rechazarla con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa gentil.

_"Bien Señorita Granger, si usted no piensa ir a su cómoda, reconfortante y tibia cama…entonces me veré en la obligación de desvelarme con usted_" agregó con una voz respetuosa y exageradamente modulada y se preparó para sentarse a su lado.

A la hija de muggles no le molestó el gesto, aunque sí la sorprendió inmensamente. ¿Por qué haría eso? No podía ver ninguna razón de peso. Entre más buscaba respuestas, menos obtenía. Así que simplemente aceptó la grata compañía sin protestar. Cedió un espacio en ese sillón que estaba lleno de libros, y hojas de ensayos arrugadas y eliminadas de la lista de "posible entrega". Era esa perfección que tenía Hermione, lo que hizo que incluso el sombrero seleccionador dudara en si ponerla en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw. Pero la perfección no lo era todo en esa leona poseia, había otras cualidades que resaltaban, como su valor, amistad y honor; por lo que finalmente ese mullido sombrero decidió ponerla en esa casa en la que había compartido gratos momentos (tanto como otros pésimos) junto a sus amigos.

En la misma casa en la que estaba su amigo Harry, quien parecía un cachorro a león cuando lo conoció, tan inseguro por su pasado y sus hasta entonces desconocidas habilidades. La misma casa de Ron…bueno, con él había de dudar un poco su selección, no poseía cualidades características de un seleccionado del propio Godric Gryffindor, pero la verdad es que él era bastante impulsivo (tanto que en muchas ocaciones había que detenerlo a tiempo justo antes de que se hiciera participe de una pelea a puños al mero estilo Muggle). La misma casa de los hermanos de ese jugador de ajedrez que rara vez perdía una partida; los hermanos Weasley , Fred y George quienes robaban sonrisas por doquier. La misma casa de Seamus que hacía explotar un caldero en cada clase de poción, o explotar sus libros en clases de encantamientos...o…Mejor lo dejamos allí, si describo todas las cosas que se han carbonizado por Seamus entonces se me acaba la noche. Hermione soltó una carcajada al pensar en sus amigos. Miró hacia el lado y allí estaba todavía la joven bruja acomodando sus piernas (que estaban sobre el sillón dobladas quien sabe cómo) e intentaba cubrir con una manta improvisada; y sonrió con más ánimos todavía.

Ginevra Weasley…la peliroja que fue prisionera de un tormento en su primer año de escuela en Hogwarts por culpa de aquel diario que guardaba los recuerdos de un joven Voldemort; La chica que compartía una personalidad muy parecida a los gemelos y le brindaba buenos momentos que podría hacer que mantuviera invocado un patronus por unas buenas horas.

Un dulce "gracias" salió de los labios de la castaña que miraba tiernamente a su compañera.

_"¿Gracias por qué?"-_Respondió la Weasley haciéndose la desentendida y peleando con sus extremidades inferiores-

"_Por estar aquí, acompañándome. ¿No es obvio?"_ -respondió gentilmente y se quitó un montón de cabello que calló en su cara cubriéndole levemente la mejilla-

"_Gracias por hacer que me disloque las piernas querrás decir. ¿Cómo se puede dormir aquí?"-_respondió quitándole importancia al gesto y le sonrió alegremente. Después empezó a moverse de manera exagera, intentando desquiciar a su compañera de casa, pero la verdad es que la pelirroja no poseía la gran habilidad de su hermano Ron para sacar a la castaña de sus casillas.

_"Agh…mira, así…"_ –Se acorraló un poco más contra el respaldo del sillón y apoyó su codo en el mismo reduciendo el espacio que ocupaba y dejando un vació para la otra joven. Ginny agradeció con una mueca y se dispuso a descansar un rato. Pero a menos dos minutos volvió a la andanza otra vez moviéndose inquieta y quejándose _"Esto es incómodo, hace frio y es tarde; tengo sueño_" –diciendo esto finge un bostezo que es imitado por uno real de Hermione (es increíble como a veces incluso los bostezos falsos se pegan) por lo que Ginny sonrió satisfecha por haber tentado a su amiga a descansar.

_"Bien…tu ganas... solo un momento más e iré a descansar como lo sugieres…pero ¿puedes quedarte quieta aunque sea unos minutos? Eres más inquieta que una snitch en un partido de lluvia."_

_"Sí, puedo pero…"_ –Se acomodó lo suficiente como para dejar los pies sobre el otro respaldo de brazos del sillón y acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de Granger- _"Si, ahora sí. Está mucho mejor, cómodo, y así no pasamos tanto frío"_

Y así fue, Ginny no volvió a quejarse, ni siquiera se movió de esa posición, parecía realmente cómoda mirando el fuego saltar de la chimenea, parecía una niña feliz mirando una televisión. El frío que hacía unos minutos atrás desconcentraba levemente a Granger ya no le molestaba. Ahora había otra cosa que rondaba por su cabeza, algo mucho más relevante; la buena compañía. Sin pensarlo la chica de cabello castaño comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rojizos de la otra leona quien reaccionó como si aquel gesto fuese rutina diaria en vez de algo particular y no reclamó el gesto, Al contrario, parecía más relajada que nunca, probablemente Hermione jamás la había visto así de dócil.

"_Como crookshanks"_ –añadió Hermione en un tono de voz suave sin querer alterar la tranquilidad de la Leona que yacía en su regazo

'Como Crookshanks no, esto es mejor…' pensó después de reflexionar al respecto

Lentamente sintió como sus parpados pesaban y las letras se revolvían. Releía en vano las páginas que no procesaba. Lentamente se rindió ante el tentador sueño que la invitaba alegremente a su posada. Y en sus muslos; Ginny Weasley se aferraba a la rodilla de la chica de pelorisado. Ambas descansando sin importarles la hora, ni el frio. Sólo su mutua compañía era necesaria para descansar sus cansados cuerpos aquel día Viernes por la noche…

* * *

**N/A: Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo que les parecio. Gracias por leer n.n**

**esta es solo la introduccion, mas se viene pronto.**


End file.
